


Wistful

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [14]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of sweet and sour moment for them in a brief space of time. This will impact on a later story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful

The day that would be one of the saddest days in Fred’s life and also one of the best occurred on a rare rest day now that shooting on Swing Time was in full throttle. He’d been home that morning to spend time with his son. Ginger was very buoyant when he left. The movie was going well and they were happy in their work and personal life. She told him she was going to hit the shops when he kissed her goodbye that morning.  
‘Don’t spend all my money’, he grinned and she laughed with glee.

He enjoyed his visit and took photos of the little boy for Ginger to see. Phyllis didn’t speak much but the bitter rows and unpleasantness seemed to be in the past. Fred had really begun to think that eventually, and he hoped soon, she’d give him the divorce he craved.

When he got back late afternoon he called her name as he opened the door. She nearly always rushed to greet him so he was a little surprised when she didn’t appear. Women and shopping he thought to himself, she’s probably still out buying silly things. He strolled through the house towards their bedroom to change and freshen up when he became aware of someone crying bitterly. Entering the room he saw Ginger lying on the bed, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Ginger never really cried, even in the toughest situation and here she was in floods of tears. He rushed to her and cradled her.  
‘What’s the matter Gin, are you ok?’  
She shook her head. Her face was reddened and her eyes looked so sore – she must have been crying for the longest time.  
‘Oh baby tell me what’s wrong’.  
She burst into fresh tears as he spoke.  
‘Gin, what can I do?’, he asked desperately.  
She still couldn’t answer so he held her very close and stroked her hair whilst he whispered words of love to her. After a while she lifted her head looked at him with such desolation that he felt his heart lurch.  
‘Fred, look at this, page 18’.  
She handed him a fan magazine. He released her and flicked to the page. It was one of those damned happy family publicity shots that Phyllis insisted on having. He’d gone along with them reluctantly as it was part of being a way of having Ginger.

The headline was ‘Proud father Fred Astaire’. The gist of the article was how happy he was having a son and his joy in sharing his life with Phyllis and his stepson. It was the usual over the top rubbish that these magazines always carried. He shook his head in despair.  
‘Gin you know this is all hokum don’t you?’  
‘ I know what it is Fred but that wasn’t what upset me so’.  
‘Then what?’  
‘This sounds so trite. Fred it reminded me that I can’t have what I want most in the world – I want so much to have your baby’.  
‘Oh Gin’.  
‘Every time we’ve made love I hoped that I’d get pregnant. I knew in my heart it wasn’t likely but I really was desperate for it to happen’.  
‘But your doctor said’.  
She interrupted him.  
‘I know he said I wouldn’t ever conceive but I love you so that having your child would be everything to me’.  
‘Gin I’ll pay for you to see the best doctors. Maybe they can do something. I’d love you to have my child’.  
‘It’s no good, I know it. There’s nothing wrong with you and that’s what set me off. You are a father but can never be the father of my child’.  
‘Gin I love you so much. I’m sorry that all this rubbish has hurt you’.  
‘I’m just being silly Fred. The publicity doesn’t bother me but the baby thing got to me’.  
‘You’d have been a wonderful mother sweetie’, he said tenderly and kissed her.  
‘The moment’s past now’, she said when he finally released her.  
Fred knew better and was heart broken for her but he knew he had to try and protect her right now.  
‘Let me cuddle you Ginge’, he said and settled down beside her. She snuggled into him and they lay quietly, Fred stroking her without the need for words. He could have cried himself, she clung so tightly to him but after a short while she pushed herself up and smiled at him.  
‘Thank you for being so understanding’.  
‘I do understand Gin – you’re so brave’.  
‘Let’s forget it Fred. Moment of madness and all that’.  
Fred would never forget it though. Her sadness would haunt him until the day he died. He wanted Ginger to have everything but he couldn’t give her this. The depth of their love was truly astonishing. He resolved to help her regain her spirits and distract her from her woes.  
‘What about an early supper then Ginge?’  
‘ I’m not feeling that hungry Fred’.  
‘I can make sandwiches’.  
She grinned, ‘What your famous Reuben sandwiches?’  
‘Maybe I could stretch to cheese and pickle’.  
She gave him a beaming smile, ‘Cheese and pickle doesn’t sound very romantic’.  
His heart lifted, ‘Well can you do any better?’  
‘Come on old man, we’ll make something together’.  
As they went to the kitchen Fred thought she was sounding more like herself and although he was still very upset for her, determined not to show it.

They decided toasted cheese would be good so Fred rustled up drinks whilst Ginger cooked. She started singing as she prepared the snack – the song she hit upon was The Piccolino. Fred didn’t much care for the song – he thought the lyrics were silly – but he loved the dance they had done to it. Her singing meant she was happier and it also gave him the spark of an idea.

They chowed down in the den, side by side on a comfy couch. As they ate Fred introduced his idea.  
‘Ginge, remember a bit ago when I bought home the costume for the kiss scene’.  
‘And we had a LOT of fun’.  
‘Yeah, and I was Lucky and you were Penny’.  
‘Yeeeees’.  
‘Well I was kinda thinking when you were singing remember how in ‘Top Hat’ Jerry and Dale were left alone ‘cos the others drifted off in the boat?’  
‘Yeeeees’.  
‘Well they had the rest of the night to themselves. I guess they had a few glasses of champagne after they danced and he escorted her back to her room without any agenda except maybe a goodnight kiss. Like this’. He kissed her sweetly.  
‘And after that she said come in and they sat on the bed and …….. talked’.  
‘Yes, I think they’d talk – about their hopes and ambitions, about their past and future’.  
‘And they’d have held hands’, she took his hands in her own and held them over her heart’.  
‘But this was a great big bed and they were in the bridal suite’.  
‘I’m beginning to get your drift – Jerry’.  
‘Dale, I know you’re married and all and this is your honeymoon night’.  
‘But there’s no groom, I need a substitute’.  
‘Look no further’.  
Fred pulled her to her feet and began to dance with her.  
‘We met dancing didn’t we?’  
He danced her towards the bedroom and as he stopped to kiss her kicked the magazine under the bed.  
‘When did you first know you loved me Dale?’  
‘The moment I saw you with dancing with the statue’.  
‘Me to, when you opened the door’.  
‘I didn’t know you from Adam’.  
‘Maybe it’s the way I was dressed’.  
Ginger giggled, ‘Fred I can’t keep this up’.  
‘Whose this Fred?’, he said mischievously.  
‘He’s just a guy I happen to adore’.  
‘Well Miss Tremont, you’ve got me under false pretences. I’m shocked’.  
Fred wore his Stan Laurel face.  
‘Do you mind if I call you Fred, Jerry?’  
‘Not if you’ll come to bed with me’.  
He wrapped his arms about her and whispered what he would like to do. He received a deeply passionate kiss in return. He knew the night would be wonderful. When they broke he said, ‘Ok now Gin?’  
‘Yes Fred, all better now’.


End file.
